


¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jean-Jacques!

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy B-Day Jean-Jacques!, Happy Ending, JJStyleWeek, Jjbek, Love, M/M, My son is precious, Nightmares, Sweet Boys and Girls, family love, he deserves better
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? Fue lo que le preguntó Altin, tratando de sacarlo de su estado de preocupación. El hombre había olvidado que tan importante era ese día, pero no tardaría mucho en recordarlo.





	¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jean-Jacques!

**Author's Note:**

> Octavo aporte a la #JJStyleWeek. La prompt es "July 15th: Birthday".

Estaba solo. Realmente solo. Todas las personas que conocía le habían dado la espalda. Su familia, sus amigos, los patinadores con los que nunca había podido formar un lazo que durara mucho tiempo, sus antiguos fanáticos, los conocidos. Todos se habían ido. Todos lo habían dejado. Todos se habían olvidado de él. Todos. Y necesitaba ayuda, porque estaba a punto de caer de ese risco. Sus manos no soportaron la presión de su cuerpo y se sintió caer al vacío. Pero aunque quería gritar y cerrar los ojos, no fue capaz. Hasta sintió como su cuerpo se rompía al llegar al piso. Y entonces… despertó. 

 

Desorientado abrió los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada. Miró al techo, luego a sí mismo, se removió sintiendo todo su cuerpo en orden y extendió la mano a su lado para encontrar ese lado de la cama vacío. 

 

No… 

 

Antes de que pudiera imaginar el peor escenario posible, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entonces un hombre de edad similar lo miró con expresión tranquila, una que cambió al observarlo con atención. 

 

–¿Jean? ¿Estás bien? –el chico se acercó a donde estaba y Leroy negó con la cabeza–. Jean… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De nuevo la pesadilla? –el canadiense asintió y recibió un abrazo al que se aferró sin dudarlo–. Jean… Tranquilo… Fue solo un sueño. ¿Quieres hablar? –se quedó esperando la respuesta ajena aunque esa se tardó en llegar. 

–Todos se iban… Todos me dejan… Y tú no estás… –murmuró haciéndole espacio en su lado de la cama. 

 

Altin suspiró y subió a la cama. Dejó que el otro se tranquilizara acariciando su espalda y besándole el cabello y la frente. 

 

–Jean… Sabes que no me voy a ir, ¿Cierto? –preguntó solo para asegurarse de que su pareja estaba reaccionando bien. 

–Lo sé… Lo siento, no puedo… No puedo controlar lo que sueño –susurró el otro.

–No te disculpes… Aparte, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –Altin le habló sin dejar de repartir suaves caricias sobre el cuerpo ajeno. 

–¿Eh? Erh… ¿15? –JJ no entendía qué tenía que ver el día con su sueño pero cuando captó la referencia sus labios se abrieron formando casi una perfecta O.

–Así es… Feliz cumpleaños, Jean-Jacques –el kazajo le sonrió al fin y lo tomó de la mejilla para darle un beso en los labios. 

–Ohhh… Gracias, Beka –respondió una vez se separó de la boca ajena y le sonrió de regreso, tratando de dejar sus pensamientos tristes de lado. 

–Si vas a estar deprimido no disfrutarás de tus regalos… Mhm… ¿Deberíamos cancelar el cumpleaños del rey? –consultó como si realmente lo meditara. 

–¡¡No!! ¡No es necesario! Voy a estar bien… ¡Beka quiero mis regalos!

 

Altin no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó al verlo comportarse de esa manera tan infantil, el otro acababa de cumplir 30 años y aun así no perdía su toque de niño mimado. Él lo conocía y amaba cada parte de él, así que se acomodó en la cama para tomarlo de los costados del rostro con cariño. 

 

–Feliz Cumpleaños Jean… –le dio un beso en la frente–  _ Mon ami _ ... –le dejó otro en una mejilla–. _ Mon cher _ ... –besó su otra mejilla–.  _ Mon roi _ … –le sonrió antes de besarle la nariz–.  _ Mon amour _ –acabó su saludo dejándole otro beso, más largo, en los labios. 

 

Las mejillas del ya mayor se colorearon y se quedaron abrazados hasta que el kazajo recordó que tenía el desayuno a medio preparar y ambos fueron a la cocina a llenarse el estómago con la primera comida del día, especialmente del gusto del festejado. 

 

Durante el día, recibió las llamadas de su familia, sus amigos y también los mensajes por redes sociales de algunos de sus antiguos compañeros patinadores, hacía algunos meses se había retirado de las pistas para dedicarse a otras cosas, para consternación de sus fanáticos que no habían deseado que eso ocurriera. La vida era diferente ahora. Altin que se había retirado desde antes no se había apartado de él durante los tiempos difíciles desde que habían aceptado mutuamente sus sentimientos y ahora compartían una vida juntos, no exenta de problemas ni miradas reprobatorias, pero nada que pudiera separarlos. 

 

Luego de pasar un día tranquilo y de compras, regresaron a la casa tomados de la mano mientras hablaban de lo que harían durante el fin de semana. Altin le dijo que usara sus llaves pues él estaba cargando la bolsa de compras y el canadiense solo le sacó la lengua antes de adelantarse para abrir la casa donde vivían. 

 

–¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JJ!! 

 

Casi sufrió de un infarto al escuchar la exclamación de un variado grupo de personas y Beka lo sostuvo entre risas desde atrás. Jean-Jacques miró a los presentes, el lugar que se veía completamente diferente ahora que estaba adornado y luego se giró a ver a Otabek que le sonreía sumamente divertido por su reacción. 

 

–¡Tu lo sabías! –lo acusó y luego no pudo seguir reclamando pues comenzó a recibir abrazos, primero los de sus padres. 

–No podíamos perdernos tu cumpleaños, cariño –le dijo su madre mientras lo apretaba feliz entre sus brazos. 

–Ya eres todo un hombre JJ, estamos orgullosos –le sonrió su padre luego de darle también un firme abrazo, se le veía emocionado. 

 

Sus hermanos también lo saludaron, uno por uno, y luego vino el turno de Isabella, tan hermosa como la había visto en las últimas fotos que había compartido. Iba a estar por siempre agradecida de ella por todo lo que le había ayudado en su vida. 

 

–Imagino que esto fue tu idea, Isa –la abrazó JJ recibiendo sonoros besos en sus mejillas. 

–Por supuesto, Altin es demasiado aburrido y no entiende la importancia ni la crisis de los 30, así que planeamos algo en conjunto –la mujer saludó luego al kazajo y compartieron algunos murmullos que el canadiense no alcanzó a escuchar.

 

Saludó luego al actual esposo de Isabella y también al niño pequeño que tenían. Para su sorpresa, además de sus familiares y otros amigos, estaban también allí algunos de los patinadores con los que había compartido pista. 

 

–La vejez te sienta más que bien, JJ –le sonrió divertido Chris, mientras el novio del suizo lo regañaba luego de que pusiera la mano en la espalda baja del cumpleañero al abrazarlo.  

–Ya te estás arrugando… Feliz Cumpleaños JJ –algo tosco lo saludó el siempre serio Seung Gil aunque de todos modos lo abrazó. 

–¡Feliz cumpleaños JJ! –casi le cayó encima Leo, arrastrando con él a Guang Hong.

 

Chulanont estaba allí también y le exigió una fotografía de cumpleaños entre risas, incluso el ya mayor Victor Nikiforov y también su esposo Yuuri Katsuki. 

 

Parecía que todos estaban allí, al menos la mayoría. Más tarde durante la celebración apareció también el cuarteto de los hermanos Crispino, Nekola y Babicheva, a quienes saludó sorprendido y feliz de ver allí. Por supuesto que no se había esperado una celebración de ese calibre, mucho menos cuando ya ni siquiera convivían del todo dentro de los mismos círculos. El único que no aparecía era cierto rubio aunque Jean-Jacques pensó que tal vez seguía sin soportar su presencia, como en los viejos tiempos. 

 

O eso creyó hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro y se encontró con la imponente figura del patinador ruso a quien la pubertad le había vuelto más alto que todos los demás, aunque sus facciones se conservaran, en esencia, delicadas. 

 

–Yuri… –se sorprendió notoriamente de verlo allí. El otro parecía haber corrido una carrera. 

–Tu maldita ciudad es un asco, Altin… –comentó el otro que estaba parado al lado del kazajo que había mantenido su estatura con los años–. Me vi algo retrasado, pues  _ alguien _ me llamó casi llorando porque se le ocurrió un regalo de último minuto… 

–Vaya… Pues… Me alegra verte Yuri, estás cada vez más alto –JJ no entendía bien de qué hablaba el otro pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Otabek le hizo sonreír también. 

–Feliz cumpleaños, intento de rey –le dijo el ruso y para su sorpresa le regaló un abrazo apretado al que le tocó corresponder–. Todavía no te perdono que me robaras a mi primer mejor amigo… –le susurró por lo bajo antes de palmearle la espalda. 

 

Jean-Jacques no cabía en sí de la alegría, nada podía empañar ese momento. Y ya con todos reunidos se decidieron a cantar frente al pastel que le tocó soplar luego de pedir sus deseos. El canadiense ya no sabía que más desear, pues tenía todo lo que quería allí, con las personas a las que le importaba a pesar de que durante varios años no lo hubiera parecido. Pero madurar y hablar había servido para limar algunas de las asperezas. 

 

–Atención… –Isabella tomó una copa dando ligeros toques sobre ella luego de que todos estuvieran con pastel en sus manos–. Uno de los dueños de casa tiene algunas palabras… 

 

El cumpleañero se señaló a sí mismo sin entender bien, pero Yang negó con la cabeza, haciéndole mirar hacia atrás. Allí se encontraba Otabek Altin, su pareja y la persona que más quería en el mundo… Aunque… ¿De rodillas? 

 

–No quiero opacar tu cumpleaños, mon cher, sé que eres quien tiene que recibir los regalos este día… Pero, ¿Me regalarías tu mano? –preguntó el héroe de Kazajistán. 

 

Jean-Jacques sintió su corazón latir fuerte, era como cuando tenía su pesadilla de caer, solo que esta vez sabía que si caía iba a ser solo a un lugar lleno de felicidad y con las personas por las que guardaba mayor aprecio en esa vida. Le extendió la mano izquierda sin dudarlo, y Otabek le sonrió mientras le dejaba un anillo sobre el que habían hablado solo unas cuantas veces, estando a solas en la habitación de esa misma casa. 

 

–Beka… –susurró impresionado el canadiense ante la emoción de los presentes y se quedó encandilado mirando el dorado enlace. 

–Jean-Jacques Leroy… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –hizo la pregunta poniéndose de pie. 

–Por supuesto que sí… –contestó el canadiense y se le abrazó para darle un beso mientras todos los invitados aplaudían. 

 

Esa era la felicidad que siempre había querido en su vida. Y se sentía infinitamente agradecido de múltiples personas, por poder haberla alcanzado. Se iba a aferrar a eso incluso en las noches en las que las pesadillas lo despertaran como en los viejos tiempos. Iba a usar esos recuerdos para iluminar sus días, y si los tenía a todos ellos, entonces no había más deseos que pedir, pues ya tenía un lugar donde pertenecía. 

 

La última sonrisa de ese día se la dio a quien sería prontamente el señor Leroy-Altin o Altin-Leroy, lo que mejor les funcionara. No quería esperar para llevar a cabo lo que parecía ser ya evidente para muchos. Y estaba seguro de que lo que sentía en su corazón, ésta vez, era absoluta y totalmente, lo correcto. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El último trabajo y que sí terminé a tiempo!
> 
> Gracias muchas si leíste hasta aquí. Si leíste toda la serie, más gracias aún. No podía terminar sin mi OTP, no importa si es crack e imposible en el mundo mundial. El shippeo es libre *--* 
> 
> Estoy muy feliz de haber podido participar de esta semana y de ver todo el amor y las buenas vibras para Jean-Jacques, es de mis personajes favoritos favoritos y creo que sinceramente se merece solo love y nada de hate. 
> 
> Si dejan comentarios me harán feliz, y a celebrar los minutos que quedan del cumpleaños del hijo!!!
> 
> Saludos ♥
> 
> P.D.: Traducciones random (Corríjanme si me equivoco) 
> 
> \- Mon ami: mi amigo  
> \- Mon cher: querido  
> \- Mon roi: mi rey  
> \- Mon amour: mi amor


End file.
